Web Wars
Web Wars is the first half of the 21st episode of the second season of Wild Grinders, and the first half of the 47th episode overall. Overview The Wild Grinders stream a webcast featuring 24-hour coverage of all things Grinder. Denise, angry that her channel isn't getting any hits, starts sabotaging the Grinders' tricks for her Epic Fail Live Feed. It's action cam vs sister cam as Lil Rob tries to pull off The Lil Rob Challenge without Denise messing him up. In the end, Denise's efforts to embarrass Lil Rob result in her accidentally pulling off the big skate trick herself, in the worst way possible, live on the Wild Grinders' webcast. Synopsis Upset and angry that her video does not have any views in her page, Denise recognizes that the Grinders' video receives more views and more comments than hers. Goggles invented the Grinder-prototype web cams that can locate on the top of the Grinders' helmets. Denise, devoured by anger and jealousy, blurts out some scornful comments against the Internet viewers and the Grinders, who dislike her video. She attempted to destroy the Grinders' reputation in order for herself to be more superior than the Grinders on live; but in her dismay, she humiliated herself by slipping off the skateboard, and fell to the garbage can. It was all thanks to the Grinders' live feed, receiving over 1 million views. Denise creates her own Epic Fail live feed, sabotaging the Grinders by tossing out humiliating tricks infront of them. Each attempt of Denise's sabotage for the Epic Fail live feed have the Grinders' views in reversal, so that Denise's video will skyrocket to nearly a million views. The Grinders have other ideas to pass through Denise's fame with Goggles' Accelerator 5000 and Meaty's T-rex, but these attempts failed. Lil Rob figured it out by using his Grinder cam, creating his most challenging event: The Big Lil Rob Challenge. Denise hacks through Rob's web cam, interrupting his video and confronting that Lil Rob will fail for the last time. The Grinders dress up as Lil Rob, so that people will never know that the Grinders are heading to the Lot without being caught. Lil Rob successfully achieves the challenge without being disturbed by Denise's traps. Denise's traps backfired as she receives a "wipeout", recorded by the Grinders, additional to the T-rex. Freddie arrives at the Lot, explaining that Denise's wipeout video is spectacular, causing Denise to be delighted. Stubford Hucksterball competes in the challenge, but ends up trampling to Denise's traps, as the Grinders celebrated their victory. Characters Main Characters *Lil Rob *Meaty *Denise *Goggles *Emo Crys *Jay Jay *Jack Knife *Spitball Supporting Characters *Stubford Hucksterball *Freddie Trivia Original *The Grinder-prototype web cam temporarily for Denise is extremely identical to Spitball's. Running Gags *The T-rex that Meaty brought acts like a running gag by eating and spitting out the character, but only it is done two times, before it third and last apperance. *The pebbles mark it cameo for one of the times, since its titular debut. Animation Errors *Before a switch occurs, you can see that Emo Crys's web cam is located on the left side, while Jack Knife's is on the right. Towards the next frame with Rob and Meaty, they are switched into the wrong positions (notice that the blue back part is most likely to be Jack Knife's). *Denise's signature skateboard appears by, after Denise dons her temporary footbal helmet. *Emo Crys's web cam on his head is absent, after he tripped on an unscrewed bench, done by Denise. *After being hit by a wall that Denise painted, Jay Jay's web cam begins to disappear from his helmet. Jack Knife's web cam also disappears, after being hit by a train. *Goggles' web cam on his head is absent when he is skating. In Denise's attempt to lasso his board, Goggles web cam appears, when looking at Lil Rob's phone. *Spitball's webcam is nowhere to be found on his helmet after the invention test, until he wallops down to make it appear. *Jay Jay's web cam disappears when being chased by a T-rex, and this happened about three times in a row in this scene. *Emo Crys and Jack Knife's web cams are absent, if zooming out to the T-rex and during its tantrum by smashing its phone. Gallery Screenshots Errors Webcam problems.png|Emo and Jack's web cam swap Emo's Webcam problem.png|The two frames with before and after Emo's web cam disappearance Jay's Webcam problem.png|That wall makes Jay Jay lose his Grinder cam Jack's Webcam problem.png|The train for Jack Knife's error is quite difficult to catch. Goggles' Webcam problem.png|Goggles' webcam appearance? Spitball's Webcam problem.png|Spitball's webcam jujitsu? Jay's 2nd webcam prb.png|Jay Cam's gone again Emo and Jack's Cam Prb.png|The dino's stomp made Emo and Jack lose their cams! Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders